


Healing With Cuddles

by Im_not_good_at_this



Series: Healing With Cuddles plus Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Daddy!Draco, Dursleys, F/M, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Little Space, Littles, M/M, Past Abuse, Pastel!Harry, Punk!Draco, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Snape is Alive, Worried!draco, ddlb, little!Harry, mdlb, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_good_at_this/pseuds/Im_not_good_at_this
Summary: Harry Potter enters his eighth year at Hogwarts with a new identity. New secrets and upcoming love and care. When Draco Malfoy becomes his roommate and sees Harry as the broken little boy he is.





	1. Chapter One

**Harry’s POV:**

I sat in the compartment with Ron and Hermione, not paying any attention to what was being said. We were going back to Hogwarts to finish seventh year that we missed out on, looking for horcruxes. Many students were coming back for their seventh year. The Hogwarts staff decided to call it eighth year, as there were more than a few of us.  
In the letter McGonagall sent out it said that all the eighth years would be sharing a tower, and instead of four students to a room, it would be two. I hoped I’d get Ron. I don’t even want Ron to know my secret but it would be better than if anyone else knew.

  
I stood up, needing to use the bathroom. Hermione’s eyes quickly followed my movements.“You okay?” I nodded.

  
“Yeah, I need to go to the bathroom.” They went back to talking, I sighed and walked out of the compartment, keeping my head down. That was until I bumped into a hard chest and fell backward. I braced myself for the fall that was going to be painful before a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into them. I gasped quickly and look up into steel grey eyes, pushing away, taking in the six foot something Draco Malfoy.  
“Uh, thanks,” Draco smirks at me and gently stands me up. I look up at him and notice his new lip ring and strong jawline.

  
“Just as careless as always, huh, Potter?” I give an awkward giggle and step back a bit.

  
“I g-guess.” I look down at my pastel blue converse and blush. I quickly glance at his dark ripped jeans and scratched combat boots. “So w-what have you been up to?” Draco leans against the back of the train’s wall and crosses his arms.

  
“Reinventing myself I suppose.” Draco bites his l  
ower lip and looks me up and down, forcing me to avert my eyes. “See you around, Potter.” I quickly nod and head to the bathroom.

~~~

The sorting had ended and all the eighth years were in their tower, McGonagall stood in the center of the room with a piece of parchment, listing off the names of people sharing rooms together. I listened as McGonagall spoke off names of the students rooming together.

  
“Room 10 Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson, Room 5 Neville Longbottom and Teddy Rosewater, Room 12 Ron Weasley and Sam Elliot….” I could’ve cried, I wasn’t rooming with Ron or even Neville. This day couldn’t get worse. “Room 15 Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy…” I take it back, it could get worse.  
“Man, sorry, Harry,” Ron mumbled from behind me. I sighed and turned around to see Draco smirking at me. I glanced him up and down, noticing a Sum41 t-shirt, with a flannel over it. I blushed and looked away. This was not happening. What if he finds out? I picture the hidden things in the bottom of my trunk, and his disgusted face when he finds out. I bite my lower lip to stop from crying. Why do I have to be this way?

  
I sighed as McGonagall told us to head to our rooms to get ready for the next day. Ron and Hermione told me they’d see me later, and walked off to their rooms. I turned quickly to see Draco walking towards me, his face formed into a gentle smile that I wasn’t sure I saw correctly.

  
“You just gonna stand there, Potter?” Draco asked me smugly, the smile now smug.

  
“Uh, y-yeah.” I stuttered out awkwardly, waiting for Draco to take the lead. I followed him up to our room. I followed Draco into the room, plain walls that we can decorate how we want, and two twin beds on each side of the room. I open my trunk on my bed and place my folded clothes into the rustic, dark wooden chest. I look back to see Draco hanging this string of pictures. They were all very scenic, capturing some of the more beautiful parts of England.

  
“Did you t-take those?” He chuckles and nods.

  
“Yeah, I took up a hobby after… everything.” He finishes pinning up the pictures and turns around to face me. “So, Potter, what have you been doing since everything?” I freeze and look down towards my shoes.

  
“Just becoming more of myself.” Draco squints a little and tilts his head. “Just you know, I had to put up this persona that I just don’t have to anymore.”

  
“Is that why you brought those stuffed animals?” My face goes completely red, my whole body tenses up.  
“Yeah-uh- those are a-actually from my u-uncle and you can’t get rid of those things you know? It just feels I don’t know, d-disrespectful.” Draco bites his lower lip and nods, looking at my trunk more intently. “Oh, dang, I just remember I have to uh- shower, I’ll be back later. “ I quickly grab my bathroom bag and scurry out, leaving Draco with his curiosity.

**Draco’s POV:**

  
I watched Harry run out of the room and sigh. I quietly walk towards his trunk. I know it’s wrong, but I just need to know what is up with him. We may have been “enemies” but I don’t want him to suffer in silence. I crouch down and look into his trunk. Lots of pacifiers, toys, sippy cups, bottles, and diapers reside in there. I gasp, almost smiling to myself. I finish putting my things away and Harry’s. He comes in with his damp, dark hair. His glasses hang loosely on his face. He blushes as he notices me.

  
“Th-thank you for putting my stuff away. You didn’t have to do that.” I chuckle and ruffle his hair.

  
“I did it because I wanted to.” He smiles at that, looking away from me. “I’ll be right back, I just need to brush my teeth, Harry.” I ruffle his hair and walk away, knowing he was blushing. Once I’m back and ready for bed, I see Harry all cuddled up to one of his stuffed elephants. His thumb is slightly in his mouth, making me coo at his sleeping body. I kiss the top of his forehead, noticing a crinkle with each of his movements. I slide into bed and sleep.

  
~~~

  
I jolt awake to the sound of crying. I get up and slide next to Harry. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Harry reaches for me, so I put him in my lap and begin to rock him. “Shh, little one, it’s ok. It was just a dream.” I place one of his stuffed animals in his arms and rock him more, rubbing his back.

  
“Scawy man came back… scawy man... he-he had his belt. He was gonna hurt me daddy.” My mouth drops open at the words. This doesn’t sound like Voldemort. I cuddle him closer, trying to hide my shock at the name. I kiss the top of his head, not having any prior knowledge of what to do.

  
“He’s not going to hurt you, sweetie. I’m right here. Go back to sleep it’s ok.” After a few minutes of rocking and quiet humming, Harry speaks up.

  
“Can you sweep here tonigh?” I hold back a coo.

  
“Of course.” I lay down and cuddle him close to me. I run my fingers through his hair until I hear his breathing slow down. I lay there, wide awake trying to wrap my brain around what just happened. What was I supposed to do? I picture all the times my own parents would ignore me when I had nightmares and just wanted to cuddle. I eventually let myself drift away into darkness.

~~~

I wake up to Harry climbing out of the bed frantically, hearing a crinkle sound once again. His face was as red as a tomato as he glanced at me and quickly looked away.  
“Morning, Harry.” I offer gently. I watch as he freezes and looks at me like a deer caught in headlights.

  
“Uh, m-morning, Da-draco.” I pretend I didn’t notice the almost slip up.

  
“Did you sleep well?” I ask, leaning up on my elbow to look at him.

  
“Um, y-yeah. T-thanks.” Harry says quickly before grabbing his bathroom bag and leaving the room. I sigh and lay back down. What was I going to do? How could I get him to open up to me?

  
I got up from the bed and started getting ready for the day, jumping a bit when the door opens. I turn to see a bright-faced Harry staring at me, as I was just dressed in my school pants and no shirt. I smiled gently and quickly put on my white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. I walked towards Harry, noticing his tie was a little crooked.

  
“Your ties a bit messed up,” I tell him, fixing it for him. I watch as he blushes.

  
“T-thank you, Da-Draco.” I notice his almost slip up once again but decide against saying anything. He’s embarrassed enough.

  
“No problem, come on, let’s get to the Great Hall for breakfast,” I told him, buttoning up my shirt.

  
“O-okay.” Harry stuttered, walking to his bed to put his bathroom bag in his trunk. I finished putting on my uniform and grabbing my robes. Noticing Harry forgetting to grab his, as he was heading for the door. I grabbed them for him.

  
“Hey, don’t forget your robes, Pot-Harry.” I almost called him Potter. Harry froze and grabbed them from my hands.

  
“T-thanks.” He blushed again as he slipped them on. I smiled gently.

  
“Let’s go.” We walked to the Great Hall together, I noticed Weasley and Granger were already in the Great Hall, signaling Harry over to them. Yet they couldn’t wait for him. I sat a few spots away from them, with Pansy and Blaise.

  
I didn’t listen to their conversation and ate my blueberry scone. I watched Harry, noticing he wasn’t eating. I heard him tell Hermione that he ate something up in the dorms. I quietly scoffed, that was a lie.

  
“Draco, hey, Draco.” I turned my head to Pansy and Blaise, who was staring at me.

  
“What?” Pansy looked at me smugly.

  
“What’s it like rooming with, Potter. He’s changed quite a bit, huh?” I shrug.

  
“Yeah, he has. But I don’t know, maybe it’s a good thing for him…” Pansy smirks and chuckles.

  
“Since when did you become so invested in Potter’s wellbeing?” I blush and glare at her, sipping my tea. “I like this for you.” I roll my eyes and ignore her smirking face. What’s she going on about? She doesn’t know anything, does she? I open my mouth to speak, then quickly decide against it. Pansy narrows her eyes at me and purses her lips. “So you know Potter’s a little huh?” My eyes widen, my mouth drops open.

  
“What, how, what? I don’t even know what that means…” Blaise looks over at her and giggles, quickly hiding his face in his tea.

  
“He’s been dressing in softer clothes, right? He’s been more reserved, he chews at the ends of his fingertips.” I sigh and look up at her.

  
“Something weird did happen last night.” Pansy motions for him to continue. “Well, he left to shower or whatever and I looked in his trunk and found a bunch of kids things. When he fell asleep he was cuddled up to a stuffed animal and I heard crinkling. The strangest part though was his nightmare?” Pansy rolls her eyes.

  
“Draco, we all have nightmares from the war. What was so different about his?” I sigh, exasperated.

  
“No, no Pansy, I woke up to him crying. I went to comfort him,” Pansy and Blaise share looks and giggle. I roll my eyes and continue. “So he made grabby hands at me, and I pulled him onto my lap and rock him. Well, apparently he dreamed about some scary man who had a belt. Then, he called me daddy. He asked me to sleep with him and this morning he’s been all shy and weird.” Pansy bites her lower lip in concentration and looks up at me.

  
“He’s definitely a little.” I huff out in frustration, not knowing what the hell that means. “A little is a person who feels the need to regress down to an age younger than they actually are. They fall into this headspace sometimes out of will but sometimes after something bad happens, like a nightmare. They use objects typically associated with someone of an age much younger than them, like stuffed animals for example. Littles don’t have control of being a little, kind of like being gay or into feet.” I laugh and nod.

  
“That’s all that was?” Pansy nods her head.

  
“Yeah, but he may be a little because of his past. From his nightmare it sounds like he was abused, doubling that with the war, little space is probably just his way of coping. He needs what is called a caregiver, most often referred to as a mommy or daddy.” I chuckle.

  
“Fucking obviously. How do you know so much about these things?” She shrugs her shoulders, leaving me impressed and curious. I look over at Harry and look at his empty plate. “He hasn’t eaten.” She nods and takes a sip of her tea.

  
“Yeah, I noticed. Sounds like a problem for daddy Draco.” I blush and laugh a bit, looking down at my plate.

  
“Whatever, Pans.”

 

**Harry’s POV:**

 

“I’m going back to my room,” I tell Ron and Hermione, stealing a glance at Draco and his friends, talking intently.

  
“Are you sure? We could-” I cut Ron off.

  
“I’m sure. I’m tired.” I hear both of them sigh as I walk back to my shared room with Draco. How could I have slipped last night? I didn’t even get a week before he found out. Why was I so stupid? He’s probably telling Parkinson and Zabini right now and everyone at Hogwarts will know. Everyone in all of the wizarding world will know that Harry Potter is a little. Why wasn’t I more careful?

  
I sigh as I enter the room and walk towards my now made bed, thanks to the house elves. I crawl into it and curl up with Jamie, my stuffed elephant. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I shove my face in Jamie’s soft face, letting my tears fall. I take deep breaths and wipe the endless tears spilling from my eyes. I squeeze Jamie closer to my face as I start to take shallow breaths, this wasn’t happening, not now.

  
“No, no, no,” I muttered to myself, sitting up in the bed and pulling at my hair. I can’t breathe. I hear the door open and a sharp intake of breath.

  
“Harry? Hey, Harry, what’s wrong, bub?” I start to shake at Draco’s voice this was not happening, why was this happening?

  
“So, so, stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” I mutter to myself over and over again, taking shallow breaths rushed together. I bring my hands to my eyes, rubbing them. I feel Draco in front of me, pulling my hands away from my face gently.

  
“Hey now, it’s okay. I promise. Just breathe, okay? You got this.” I could feel myself slipping into my headspace as I stared at his eyes while hyperventilating. I shook my head, I can’t, not again. “Hey, come on little one, breath with me alright. In through your nose for five seconds, out through your mouth for five seconds. I’ll count for you.” Little one, he called me little one. I felt myself slipping more and more, becoming even more scared because I couldn’t breathe.

“D-da-da-ddy.” I finally breathed out, fully in my headspace now.

“Shh, it’s okay, Daddy’s here, little one. I got you. Breathe with me, okay? In 1,2,3,4,5.” I copied his movements slow and jagged. “Out 1,2,3,4,5. That’s it, come on, little one, you got it. In 1,2,3,4,5. Out 1,2,3,4,5. Such a good boy, yeah?” Daddy gave me a small smile as my breathing slowly became normal again. I made grabby hands at him.  
“D-daddy.” Daddy pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth gently. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I rubbed my eye, I’m sleepy.

  
“Sweepy daddy,” I muttered into his chest.

  
“Go to sleep, little one, daddy will be right here when you wake up.” Daddy told me. I nodded sleepily, letting myself enter a dreamless sleep.

  
~~~

  
I slowly wake up, on a kind of hard surface. I look up to see Da-draco staring at me. I’m confused for a minute until it all rushes back to me. Oh crap. I blush and jump out of bed, pacing back and forth in the room. I pull at my hair and mutter incoherent things to myself.

“Harry, stop. It’s okay.” I turn to see Draco sitting on the edge of my bed.

  
“No, it’s not okay, Draco.” I tell him. This was not happening. “Why am I so stupid?” I mutter to myself, not expecting Draco to hear.

  
“You’re not stupid, Harry. Don’t say that. It is fine. I don’t mind.” I turn to stare at Draco.

  
“It is stupid, damnit! I’m stupid! I’m eighteen! I shouldn’t be acting like a child, Draco! It’s weird! Why are you going along with it?! Damnit, Draco, I called you fucking Daddy! That’s not normal! And you’re just leading me on! Why?” I yell at him, getting quiet at the end. I feel tears fall from my face. I put my head in my hands. I feel Draco come up and slowly pry my hands from my face.

  
“It is not stupid, I don’t think you’re weird, Harry. You are fine, and I do not care if you call me Daddy or Draco or Malfoy. It is up to you, and what makes you comfortable. You are not stupid, it is not stupid. After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be yourself, and I will not take that from you. I refuse to take that from you, Harry. If you want to call me Daddy, call me Daddy. I will not judge you.” Draco tells me, cupping my face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe the tears from under my eyes. I shake my head and lean against him, tears spilling out of my eyes again. Draco pulls me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my hair. “It’s ok that you’re little. I’m actually kind of glad. I don’t need your sass all year.” I laugh and hug him back, my eyes slowly drying.

  
“S-so, uh, w-what d-do we do n-now?” I ask him quietly.

“I want to be here for you, I don’t want you to have to go through this alone,” Draco tells me. I shake my head.

“I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to help t-take care of me.” Draco shushes me.

“I want to ok? I’ve never done this before, this is all so new to me. I’m willing to try. Just trust me. You are not a burden to me.” I smile and hug him tighter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a nightmare, Draco fixes it.

Draco’s POV:  
It had been about a week since Harry and I talked things out. Classes had started, but he still hasn’t opened up to me fully. I feel like he’s holding back more than he did when I didn’t know. He still wasn’t eating, and everytime I brought it up he freezes and runs off. Weasley and Granger seem to know something too. Pansy tells me I need to be patient, but I’m just too worried about him. It’s a Friday, so I plan on talking to him tonight, after dinner.

“Draco, we’re going to be late for breakfast.” I turn my head to see Harry, dressed in his usual school uniform, with his pastel blue Converse. I nod as I watch him slip his robes on.

“Let’s get going then,” I start walking towards him, “but first, your tie. It’s a bit crooked.” I chuckle slightly as his face turns red while I fix his tie. “Let’s go, love.” I tell him, leading him to the door. 

I watch him walk towards Weasley and Granger after telling me he’ll see me later. I need to talk to Pansy.

“Draco, dear, there you are.” I turn slightly to see Pansy walking my way. “We must get to breakfast if you want to continue observing Potter’s eating habits.” I scowl at her, but I know she’s right.

“I’m going to talk to him tonight.” I tell Pansy as we walk. “I need to talk to him.” Pansy looks at me.

“That’s good, Draco, the boy needs help, and it sounds like he’s still reluctant to let loose fully around you.” I nod at Pansy’s words.

“He tries so hard not to slip, Pansy, and he’s shyer around me when he gets close. He’s closing in on himself.” Pansy nods as I continue, “The first few nights he continued to have nightmares, but the last few it’s like they just stopped.” 

We’re silent as we walk to the table in the Great Hall, resorting to whispering as I steal a glance at Harry, watching as he pokes around at his food. Weasley and Granger attempting to talk to him but he just nods.

“It seems like they stopped, or he’s using a silencing spell.” Pansy whispered. I nod at her words.

I look back at the trio noticing they’re arguing. Granger and Weasley look worried, Harry seems defensive. I watch as Harry storms out of the Great Hall and Granger sighs, putting her head in her hands. I wanted to go after him, but Pansy tells me to give him space, that he’ll be in class soon. Which is where we head.

I didn’t see him all day, or at lunch. Granger and Weasley weren’t at lunch either. I assume they were with Harry.  
At the end of classes Pansy gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, sending me off to find Harry. First place I check is our room.  
“Harry?” I ask, opening the door. I see him lying in bed. Still dressed in his uniform, with his stuffed elephant in his arms. I watch as he whimpered and hides under his blankets. He’s hiding from me.

I walk towards his bed, “Come on, Harry, you don’t have to hide from   
me.” I tell him softly. I watch the blankets shake as I reach to pull the blankets back gently. “It’s okay, you can talk to me.” Harry looks up at me with tears streaming down his face. I sit next to him, careful not to startle him. He hides into himself, tilting his body away from me. 

“Harry, why have you been so distant? What’s going on, little one?” He shakes his head, grabbing a fistful of his blanket. 

“I-I can’t be this way. I’m a freak. I know you said you don’t c-care but this is all s-so wrong.”Tears stream, down his face, coating his elephant. I sigh, cupping his face with my hands.

“Look at me, Harry. There’s nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. You are a normal guy, just coping with all you’ve been through. You could be drinking, doing drugs or just fighting to cope. But no. You’re a good person, who thinks that you can handle this by yourself.”Harry chokes out a sob and reaches for me. I pull him into my lap and stroke his hair. “Repeat after me, ok? I am not a bad person.” He blushes and looks down. 

“I a-am n-ot a bad person.” I smile and cuddle him close. 

“I want you to see a mind healer.” He opens his mouth to protest, I cut him off. “You have a lot you need to work through that a professional can help you with. It’s ok to need help.” He sighs. 

“I’m strong, I don’t need help.” I kiss his hair and rock him back and forth slowly. 

“You are strong. So strong that you’re stubborn.” He giggles. “There’s a mind healer at Hogwarts. I want you to schedule to see her once a week. I also want to monitor what you eat.” He looks up at me, his eyes wide. 

“W-what?” I nod. 

“I’ve noticed that you don’t eat. At all. I think that's what made you storm off from Granger and Weasley. You need to have a healthy balanced diet. I know you won’t do it on your own.” He grumbles. I shush him. “I also want you to be more open about being little with me and eventually with your friends. You deserve to be happy and holding it in is stressing you out.” He nods. “How often do you feel little?” He looks down, beet red.

“M-most of da time.” I ruffle his hair. “I just hide it all the time. I don’t want to. I want to let go.” I nod and sigh.

“Then let go, baby boy.” I tell him softly. He pulls away from me, looking up at me.

“C-can we...” He gestures to the bed trailing off. I rub his back.

“Lay down?” I ask him, he nods shyly. “Okay, baby, let’s lay down.” I tell him, pulling him down onto the bed with me. He curls into my side and lays his head on my chest.

“Don’t go.” Harry whispers quietly into my chest. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” I tell him, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. I run my fingers through his hair as I hold him, and he uses his finger to draw circles on my chest. Neither one of us say anything for awhile, until I feel him slowly stop. I look down to see him asleep. I glance to see the time, noticing that we could probably go to sleep now and be fine for in the morning. 

With that thought, I fall to sleep with Harry in my arms.

Harry’s POV:

I”m fighting with someone, I don’t know who it is. We’re throwing hexes and curses at each other. I want to leave. I’m scared. Darkness surrounds me. I yell a curse, I don’t remember what it is. Blood. Blood is everywhere. I want to leave. “Potter.” Is chanted all around me, figures covered in blood. The sound of gushing water. Blood in water. I’m crying, I want it to stop. Oh, god, please stop. I hear my name, “Harry!” It sounds far away, who is it? “Wake up, come on baby, wake up for daddy.” Daddy. I’m asleep. I need to wake up to get away from this scary place.

I open my eyes slowly, tears falling from them. Da-Draco is sitting above me, worry in his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks me. I shake my head.

“I, i, d-don’t r-remember it.” I whisper, looking down. Draco lifts my chin up to look at him.

“Hey it’s okay, you can talk to me if you remember.” Draco tells me softly. I slowly nod. “How about we change into something more comfortable, yeah?” I nod again, still seeing blood from my nightmare, it seemed like it was someone I cared about. I watch Draco walk over to his trunk, getting a nightshirt and some sweats out.  
I space out while Draco changes, but look up when he says my name. He’s shirtless and just has grey sweats on. 

“Do you need help?” He asks me softly, I barely register his words because I’m staring at scars on his chest. Scars that I caused. Scars that could have killed him. I could have killed him. Me. I almost killed him. Oh god. 

Memories from my dream coming back, filling in the missing pieces. I felt my breath hitch and tears well up in my eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Draco is worried. I know that much. Why he is, I don’t know. Why would he worry about someone who almost killed him.

“I-i-i-i’m s-s-s-sorr-sorry.” I rush out quickly, bringing my hands up to cover my face. I almost killed him. I’m so stupid. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay. You have no reason to apologize.” I look over to Draco, who is slowly making his way to me in worry. I avert my eyes from him.

“I-i-i-i d-d-do, t-th-though.” I stutter, pulling away from Draco when he lightly touches my arm. I fall off the bed as I try to get away from him. I don’t pay any attention to Draco as I force myself into a corner, crying and having trouble breathing. 

“No, Harry. You’ve done nothing wrong. Please tell me what you think you’ve done.” Draco talks softly, crouching in front of me, but not touching. I know I just pushed him away, but I really want to be in his arms. Something I don’t deserve, never did and never will. 

“I-i-i,” I stumble over my words, hiding my head in my knees. Draco pulls my hands away from atop my head gently, and lifts my head to look at him. 

“Shh, breathe, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.” I shake my head at the words, but try to stumble out the words.

“I-i, m-me huwt you.” I felt part of myself slipping into my headspace, causing the lisp. I watch Da-Draco’s face, and notice he looks confused, “Did you have a dream about hurting me, baby? Because you never hurt me.” Daddy, no, Draco, tells me. I shake my head. 

“N-n-no, Da-Dwaco. M-me h-huwts you.” I point at the scars on his chest. I watch his eyes squeeze shut. 

“Oh, baby. Don’t worry about that, okay? It doesn’t bother me.” He tells me gently, opening his eyes. I shake my head as he reaches for me again, pulling away, “No.” I say. I jump out of bed, pacing. “Draco, the curse. I almost killed you. Oh my god, Draco. Why the hell did you forgive me?” I rub my face with my hands. Draco rushes over to me and throws his arms around me. 

“Harry, it was my fault. I was a proper dick to you, there was reason to be suspicious. It’s ok baby, I know that you won’t do it again.” I curl into him and coat his shirt in my tears. 

“You’re a good boy Harry.” I nod softly at his words. I then realize I’m crying in his chest. He must think I’m disgusting. I quickly pull away.

“I-i’m s-s-sorry.” I stutter out, wiping my snotty nose and red eyes. Draco looks confused and slowly steps forward with a cautious hand out. 

“What do you mean, Harry?” I shake my head and look down.

“I, uh, I had an accident…” Draco kisses my head and leads me to our shared bathroom. 

“Put your arms up baby boy.” My face flushes as I put my arms up. I wipe my eyes after Draco pulls my shirt off. “Harry, do you have accidents a lot of the time?” I nod my head, and look toward my feet. Draco squats down and grabs my chin to look at him. “Little one, I don’t mind if you do ok? I can take care of you, that’s what daddy’s do.” I giggle and kiss his nose. He smirks. “Can I take off your pants now baby?” I blush but nod. He pulls down my pants and underwear and starts drawing me a bath.

“Bubbles?” I ask, looking up at him. He chuckles and grabs the bubble solution, letting the bubbles build up in the tub. Draco picks me up and puts me in the tub. I giggle and play with the bubbles as he scrubs me with a soft lufa.   
“You’re such a cute little boy aren’t you?” I smile and nod. He just chuckles and begins to shampoo my hair, giving me a head massage. “Tilt your head back.” I do as I’m told as he rinses my hair and the rest of my body. He then wraps me in a towel and dries me completely. He picks me up and places me on his hip and then lays me down on my bed. He reaches in my trunk and pulls out diapering stuff and a paci.

“Can I put one on you, just in case?” I nod, my face bright red. He sighs and puts a paci in my mouth. He lovingly powders me and then slips the diaper around my hips. 

“That wasn’t so bad huh?” I nod and make grabby hands at him. He pulls me into his lap and leans against my stuffed animals. 

“Can you wead me tory?” I say around my pacifier. Daddy smiles and reaches at the book on my nightstand. I curl into him as he opens the book, my eyes becoming heavy. 

“The story of the little wizard…” His smooth, deep voice lulls me to sleep. Unknowingly to me, he puts a onesie on me and lets me cuddle into his arms to sleep.   
…

I wake up to a wet diaper and daddy playing with my hair. 

“Cuteness, you’re up? How are you babydoll?”

“I good daddy. Tank you for lass night.” I blush and look down at my lap. Daddy grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. 

“Don’t thank me little one. It’s what daddies do. We’ve got to get ready for the day though.” I nod as he ruffles my hair. “I want you to be little today, but we’re going to have to get you in your big space before we go to the Great Hall.” I pout but nod. “Let’s get you out of your diaper first though, okay?” He lays me down on my bed and unbuttons my onesie. He grabs my feet and wipes me as he pulls of the wet diaper. I blush and hide my face in my hands. 

“You don’t have to hide from me ok?” I nod but don’t move my hands. He chuckles and reaches into my trunk, pulling out protective underwear.I squirm away from him and close in on myself. 

“Noooooo!!! Please, I promise I’m a big boy!” Draco sighs. 

“I don’t want you to have another accident. It’s just for protection. Big boys wear them too.” I slowly lean toward Draco and lay down in front of him, my face bright red. I nod and hide my face in my hands as he slides the ‘protective underwear’ over my hips. “See baby, that wasn’t so bad huh?” I look toward my feet as he gently puts the rest of my clothes on me. He carefully buttons my shirt, not wrinkling any part of it. Lastly, he tied my tie making me look like a well put together Malfoy. 

“Th-thank you da-draco.” He beams at me and ruffles my hair. He begins to dress himself as I clean up my bed, leaving no creases and putting all my stuffed animals in place. Once he finishes, he grabs our wands and leads me out of our room, placing his hand on the small of my back. Unknown to us, a group of friends are forming.   
…  
Pansy sits next to Blaise, cutting up a pancake for him. He blushes and sucks on his lower lip. She hears Hermione and Ron talking just a few meters away from where her and Blaise are sitting. 

“ ‘Moine what do you think is going on with Harry and Malfoy?” Hermione shrugs her shoulders and sips at her tea.  
“Whatever it is, I’m glad. Frankly, I haven’t seen Harry this happy since the time we stole your mum’s whiskey.” Ron looks down at his plate. 

“I told you to forget about that. But he does seem happy doesn’t he? I mean, they did save each other’s lives so I doubt they would still hate each other.” Hermione nods and smirks.   
“I bet they’re more than friends.” Ron groans in disgust.

“Eww no, he’s like a little brother to me.” Pansy grins at this and slides down the table, interjecting.

“I know more about what’s going on than you probably do. Draco never shuts up.” Ron glares at her. Hermione cocks her head to the side, biting her lower lip. 

“Do you understand the nature of their relationship?” Pansy nods her head and leans toward Hermione. 

“Draco has a sort of soft spot when it comes to Harry. He’s been taking care of him, in a way.” Hermione grins. Ron loosens his glare on Pansy. 

“Thank fucking god, we all know Harry needs that. I’m surprised he opened up so quickly.” Hermione nods. Pansy chuckles.

“Draco can be very … convincing.” Ron laughs and looks toward Hermione. 

“I mean, it’s not like Harry didn’t already like him.” Hermione bursts out laughing, hitting Pansy’s arm.

“He was obsessed with Mal-Draco. He’d stare at him in classes and go on and on about him. It’s amazing that he hasn’t admitted it yet.” Blaise slides over and nods.

“Draco did the same thing with Harry. He was obsessed with his ‘stupid’ hair and ‘ugly’ eyes.” Pansy smirks and nods. Hermione and Ron chuckle to themselves and take a bite of their breakfast. Ron looks towards Blaise and gestures to him.

“Have you noticed how different they’ve both been after the war? Like, they’ve loosened up you know?” Blaise nods and Pansy chimes in.

“Draco needed it. He just never was the Malfoy that his father was. He’s too kind, and emotional.” Everyone chuckles. “Harry deserves to soften up too, especially after all the fighting he did. And I know we didn’t make it easier for him…” Hermione places her hand on top of Pansy’s.

“It’s not like you had a choice either. Imagine what would’ve happened if you had helped us. Your parents would’ve freaked out. Plus, your families were taught different values than ours. I mean, as stubborn and reckless as Harry has been, I don’t blame you for wanting him to be put in his place.” They all chuckle and nod.

~~~

I walk in with Draco, his hand resting on the small of my back. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise are staring at us, all sitting close to each other. Draco whispers in my ear.   
“It’s ok baby.” I blush and sit down right next to Blaise, Draco on my other side. Hermione smirks and sips her tea. 

“Morning guys.” I say, grabbing a muffin from the table. Ron laughs and scans Draco and me.

“Why were you two so late?” I blush, Draco interjects. 

“We woke up a little late. We stayed up kind of late..” Ron shakes his head, giving Blaise and Pansy an amused look. Pansy reaches across the table with her napkin, wiping a crumb off of my cheek.I , look down, my face bright red. 

“Sorry sweetheart, you just had a little something there.” I nod, earning a glance from Draco. Hermione and Ron give approving glances toward Draco as they finish up their breakfast.

Draco's POV: 

The rest of the day, classes went on as usual. During Transfigurations I noticed Harry start to chew on his thumb. I smirk and shake my head and continue taking diligent notes. We walk together to the great for lunch when Harry speaks up. 

“Do you think Pansy and Blaise’ll sit with Hermione and Ron?” I shrug and walk toward the 8th year table, his question answered. Pansy is laughing at something Granger said, lightly hitting her arm. Ron glances toward Blaise, giving him an amused grin. I sit down next Blaise, Harry sitting on my other side. He grabs an apple and takes a bite. I pinch his cheek and put a ham sandwich on his place. He blushes. Pansy smirks.

“Afternoon boys. What have you two been up to?” I grin.

“Obviously shagging. We’ve shagged twice between Transfigurations and potions.” Ron wrinkles his nose, Harry’s face becomes bright red. Pansy and Granger chuckle. Hermione looks over at us. 

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with us this weekend?” Harry looks up from his plate. 

“Who will all be going?” Pansy looks over at Granger. 

“Well it’ll be Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Luna, a hufflepuff named Rose and her boyfriend, oh and me of course.” I nod to Pansy but look down to Harry. He looks up at me and smiles. 

“We’ll be there. Did you make reservations at Three Broomsticks?” She huffed. 

“Obviously Draco. We’ll be there around 5?” They all nodded. “Oh, do you and Harry want to check out one of the shops with Blaise and I?” Harry looked at her,squinting.   
“What kind of shop?” She smirks, looking toward Blaise. 

“You’ll like it don’t worry.” Harry just shrugs, I look toward Pansy and raise an eyebrow, biting into my salad. 

~~~

Pansy and I are sitting in the 8th year common room. Harry and Ron went off with Hermione as she forced them to study. The common room is almost completely empty, except for Neville who is dozing off on one of the chairs. 

“Pansy, what kind of store is it?” She sits up and crosses her legs. 

“It’s a store for littles, Dray.” I nod. I then bite my lip.

“Why’s Blaise going?” Pansy sighs and run her fingers through her hair. 

“Honestly, you boys do not pick up on things. Draco, Blaise is my little.” My eyes widen, my mouth opens ajar. 

“Blaise, he’s a little?? That’s how you knew about Harry?” Pansy nods. “How long have you and Blaise been…” 

“A few years ago. It was the summer before 6th year.” I gasp. 

“How did I not know!!” Pansy chuckles. 

“Because you’re a guy.” I shrug my shoulders. I then remember Blaise hiding under the covers when he slept, the blanket he refused to leave at home, the coloring books I found on his nightstand. I think about Pansy comforting him before the war broke out, how she held him and kissed his forehead. The way she always cut up his food for him.  
“Why didn’t he tell me?” She shrugs. 

“To be fair, I found out, he didn’t tell me. He was over at mine, sleeping there to get away from his parents. I went to the spare room to wake him up and I found him in a onesie with a pacifier in his mouth. He was mortified. He kind of explained to me what it was and why. Since then, I’ve been taking care of him.” I smile at her. 

“Do you like doing it?” She nods and chuckles.

“Yes, he’s adorable. I love feeling important and making him feel wanted. He’s such a sweet little boy, I just love him so much.” I shake my head. 

“Who knew you would be so mushy gushy.” She rolls her eyes. 

“Shut up, Draco. What about your little boy?” I blush and look down at my shoes. 

“He’s cute. He loves it when we cuddle. It’s so cute when he’s sleepy and he lays his little head on my shoulder. I just, yeah…” She smirks.

“Who knew you could be such a softie?” I playfully hit her arm. 

“Shut up Pansy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wonderful people! I'm sorry it's been awhile. My friend and I have been writing and have been very busy but here we are with a new chapter! Let us know what you think about it and we love feedback. We love your thoughts and ideas! Maybe what you think is going to happen. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go shopping with Pansy and Blaise. Secrets are revealed, surprise ending.

Harry’s POV:

After the last few days of classes for the week, it was finally time for Hogsmeade. Draco and I were lying in my bed, my head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. 

“Daddy, I’m scared.” He looks down at me and rubs my tummy. 

“Why baby?” I cuddle more into him. 

“What if I, slip up? Like, what if I accidentally call you daddy or suck my thumb or..??” Draco runs his hand through my hair. 

“Little one, it’ll be okay. Even if you do, your friends won’t care.” I bite my lower lip and place my thumb in my mouth. “You’re so cute, you know that?” I blush and hide myself into Daddy’s chest. 

“Daddy?” He smiles down at me.

“What little prince?” I look up at him, blushing. 

“I love you.” He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around my torso. 

“I love you too, baby boy.” 

~~~

Draco and I walk together to meet up with Blaise and Pansy, Draco’s hand resting on the small of my back. Pansy and Blaise walk together, Pansy swinging their hands. Blaise is wearing an oversized dinosaur sweatshirt, something I hadn’t seen him wear before. Draco put me in a green sweater that had a black cat on it. He insisted that I look more little. He even made me put on my “protective underwear” Incase I have an accident. That only happens when I’m in little space. I look up at daddy, smiling at him. He squeezes my hand and looks down at me. Pansy walks up to me and pulls me into her arms, planting a kiss on my head. I blush and giggle.

“Hi Harry how are you and Draco?” I smile and look up at him. 

“We’re good.” She smiles as Draco pulls Blaise into a tight hug. Draco pulls away and grabs my hand. 

“Let’s go shopping.” I smile and swing our arms. Draco whispers something in Pansy’s ear, making her laugh. Blaise sucks on his lower lip, grabbing on to Pansy’s hand. We walk down to the shops, walking past many of our fellow classmates. Pansy stops at a shop with black windows. We walk in and see lots of couches and a cashier. She smiles at us. 

“How can I help you guys today?” Pansy grins and walks closer toward the cashier. 

“We’re looking for the store for littles.” The cashier nods and motions I toward the door. I narrow my eyes at Draco as we walk in. 

“You told her!!! Daddy!! I wasn’t ready yet!! I wanted her to think I was a big boy!!” Tears threaten to coat my eyes. Pansy crouches in front of me and wipes my eyes with her thumbs. 

“Baby Boy, will you look at me please?” I look down at her, chewing at the edge of my sweater. “Thank you. Sweetie, I knew before he did. You see, Blaise is my little. I wanted to show you that it’s okay to be who you are. It’s okay to be little.” I hug her neck tightly. 

“Tank you awtie Pans.” She smiles and ruffles my hair. Draco picks me up and puts me on his hip.

“Let’s look at some toys, little one.” I giggle and lay my head on daddy’s shoulder, looking at all the toys. I watch Blaise run to a set of dragon toys. I look toward the huge wall full of stuffed animals. I open my mouth and then quickly shut it, staring at the floor. Draco looks over at me and shakes his head and sighs. 

“Harry, do you want to look at the stuffies?” I blush and nod at daddy. “Harry, this trip is for you and Blaise, if you want something please tell me sweetness.” I nod as he carries me to the wall, my eyes widening. I smile up at daddy and grab at a pink bunny that rests on the second shelf. I hug it to my chest and smell its fur.

“C-can I have it, pwease daddy?” Daddy chuckles and nods, letting me snuggle into the bunny. He then walks over to the dollhouses, lightly setting me down in front of one. I look up at daddy and cock my head to the side. Daddy nods towards me and motions me toward it. I cautiously reach out and touch it. 

Next to us are Blaise and Pansy. Pansy is sitting on her knees behind him. Blaise is pulling one of the action figures toward the ceiling. She smiles over at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. I move one of the dolls and walk it down the stairs gracefully. 

I giggle and glance up at daddy. He smiles down at me.

“Harry you play with me?” Blaise startles me, I look over at him shyly and up at daddy. Daddy nods at me. I nod. Blaise smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me to the dollhouse he was playing at. 

“What doll you want?” Blaise asks me pointing at a group of dolls. I tilt my head and cautiously reach for a doll with dark hair. Blaise reaches for another dark haired doll and I smile. 

“Hewwo.” I move my doll to Blaise’s and giggle.

~~~

Daddy shrinks my new toys to put in his pocket as we leave the store. I swing our hands back and forth. I tilt my head at Blaise and Pansy talking like big kids. Blaise isn’t little anymore. I scrunch my face up in confusion and stop swinging mine and daddy’s hands.

“Harry? Are you-” Daddy gets cut off by a yell.

“Harry! Guys! Hey!” I quickly yank my hand out of da- no Draco’s hand, and turn to see Ron and Hermione lightly jogging towards us. I look at Da- no, Draco’s worried face and Pansy and Blaise. Oh god, they know. They all know.

“Harry, hey, it’s okay.” Draco’s words seem fuzzy, I shake my head and pull away when he tries to touch me.

“Fuck. Fuck.” I mumble and I run. I run away from Draco. I run away from Ron and Hermione. From Pansy and Blaise. I hear someone yelling my name, but they know. All of them. I bring my hand up to wipe roughly at my stinging eyes. Da- Draco told Pansy and Blaise. He took me out in my headspace. Ron and Hermione know, they know. 

I run back to the castle, I don’t want to be found so I go to the Room of Requirement. I don’t think anyone will think to look there. The room gives me a dark comfy looking room and I go straight for the big bed in the middle of the room, trying to catch my breath as I curl up in the middle of it. I rock back and forth with tears streaming down my face.

“N-n-no. P-p-plea-as-se.” I stutter to myself as I feel a panic attack coming up. “N-n-not n-n-now.” I beg to whoever cares to listen. I sit up suddenly, scratching at my chest. I scream as loud as I can, bringing my hands to cover my head and my knees up into my chest. I pull at my hair as I fight the panic attack that is overcoming me.

Draco’s POV:

I watch as Harry runs off. I go to run after him, but before I can I’m stopped by Granger and Weasley.

“Is he okay?” Granger rushes out, concern across her face. I look at their worried faces and glance back at Pansy, who looks concerned and almost as lost as I am.  
I can’t tell her he ran because of them. I have to lie. 

“Uh, I’m not sure.” I tell them. 

“Oh, Draco, are you guys together? Is that why he ran, because he didn’t want us to know?” I stare at Hermione, she was so close to the truth. Harry and I never talked about that, I don’t even know how he feels about that. We were holding hands though, if I don’t say that’s the reason they’ll wonder why we were holding hands. Shit. I look at Pansy who just shrugs and nods. She’s no help.

“Oh, uh, yeah.” I laugh awkwardly, “You caught us.”

“We should find him, let him know we don’t mind.” Granger says, looking at Weasley, who looks too shocked to say anything at the moment. They can’t look for him, I don’t know what state he’s in. They can’t find him. Before I can say anything Pansy steps in for me.

“Maybe you guys should let Draco handle this one. Talk to him and Harry can come to you guys.” I silently thank Pansy.

“Ah, you’re probably right. Please let him know we don’t mind, Draco.” Hermione says to me. Weasley looks suspicious, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, I’ll tell him. Just, you guys go and eat. Harry and I will get something from the kitchens.” I watch Hermione nod and grab Ron’s hand, pulling him away. Pansy telling them her and Blaise’ll catch up.

“Draco, I’m so sorry.” Pansy apologizes. 

“What for? You have nothing to apologize for Pans.” I tell her.

“It was to soon. He was overwhelmed.” I shake my head, but Blaise says something.

“You couldn’t have known.” He hugs her. I nod.

“Blaise is right, Pans. He’ll be fine. I’ll go find him, and you go keep Weasley and Granger entertained.”  
~~~  
I sigh and put my head in my hands by the kitchens. I’ve looked everywhere I thought off. I remember back to our fifth year, and the Room of Requirement. It couldn’t hurt to look there. I’m sick with worry as it is.

I see a door where the Room is supposed to be and I softly open the door. It’s a dark blue room with a soft looking carpet, a black couch, and a big king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room with small shaking body in the middle of the bed. I sigh.

“Oh, baby boy.” I mumble to myself, quietly walking into the room. I walk to the bed and slowly crawl in next to him. Harry glances over at me and the sight I see makes my heart clench. His face is red and puffy, tears still falling, dark hair messier than usual, and the sob that escapes is mouth as he sees me. It hurts me knowing I was the cause of this.

“D-dra-” A sob stops Harry from finishing my name. I reach for him, but he pulls away, reaching a hand to rub roughly at his face. Harry takes a ragged breath, and curls in on himself. “T-th-they k-k-know.” Harry stutters out to me through sobs and hard breaths.

“Oh, baby, breathe for me, please.” I whisper soothingly to the crying boy, who continues to struggle breathing. “What do they know, baby?” I decide to see what he thinks they know.

“B-b-bout m-me.” Harry falls into hysterics again. I put it together that he thinks Ron and Hermione found out about him being little. “Y-you t-told.” I’m shocked at the crying boy. 

“No, Harry, babe, that’s not what’s going on. I’m so so sorry that’s what you think. Please calm down so we can talk, yeah?” I whisper softly, reaching to rub his back, happy when he lets me. I gently pull him to me and rock us back and forth on the huge bed. “That’s right, babe, breathe.” I whisper to him as he settles down. Before he’s fully calm, I notice he’s fallen asleep.

I gently scoot up against the pillows and think of an extra blanket the room supplies me, which I use to wrap around the sleeping boy on my chest. I sit silently with him, noticing how peaceful and young he looks asleep. We sit like that for a while until I feel him squirm.

“Draco?” Harry’s soft voice speaks, I look to see his wide emerald eyes staring up at me.

“Hey, Harry. Did you have a nice nap?” I decide to start easy. His cheeks flush, and he gives me a shy smile.

“Yeah.” I watch him look around in confusion and let the days events rush back in his mind. I can see the panic cross his face as he goes to speak.

“Hey, we need to talk,” I tell him softly, “can you listen to me for a moment?” I feel him nod against my chest. I sit him up, so he’s sitting on my lap and wrap the soft blanket around his shoulders.

“First, I want to deeply apologize for taking you to the little store today without giving you a heads up about Pansy and Blaise knowing.” I watch his expression change and I rub his back before I continue. “Babe, I want you to know, right now, that I did not tell Pansy. I would never do that to you. Your safety and comfort is all I care about. When you are ready to tell people is when we will tell people. Pansy guessed and figured it all out on her own.” Harry takes a breath.

“I’m sorry I accused you of telling her.” He says quietly and averts his eyes. I move his head to look at me.

“Don’t apologize, I know why you thought that. Don’t ever apologize for being hurt, Harry.” He nods at me and I continue. “As for your friends,” He looks at me and I can see the fear on his face, “shh, it’s okay,” I reassure him, “they only saw us holding hands. They didn’t pay any attention to anything else.” I take a deep breath, “They think we’re together.” I tell him softly, he tilts his head and looks confused for a moment.

“Like, together together?” I can tell he’s in big space because of how he’s talking to me.

“Yeah, they saw us holding hands. I told them we were because I didn’t know what other reason we’d be holding hands.” Harry looks at me for a moment before laughing. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. “That’s funny?” I ask.

“No,” a laugh escapes his lips, “well, yeah. I mean-” Harry doesn’t finish talking, laughter consuming him again, his hands clutching the blanket to his face. He looks adorable.  
“Really?” I chuckle out, a little confused as to why he’s laughing. Was I not dateable? I don’t say anything, letting the laughter fall out. It takes a total of ten minutes before Harry finally speaks.

“I-i’m sorry,” Harry breathes out, looking at me, I give him a smile, “I just, I got all upset, but it makes since. You know? Neither of them know about littles I don’t think, so if they see us holding hands from a distance why would they think that?” Harry pauses for a moment, “I just realized how stupid I was being is all. Storming off like I did.” 

“You don’t need to apologize, Harry. You were scared, although I would very highly appreciate it if you didn’t run off and worry me like that.” I tell him softly, because I needed to let him know that he had a reason to be scared but he couldn’t run off like that. I was really scared for him.

“I’m sorry.” I can tell he’s being sincere but I’m not sure what to say now, so we sit in silence for a moment. “Are we, uh,” I look up at Harry, who was looking down at his hands, “well, uh, together?” 

“What do you mean, love?” I ask him softly.

“Well, uh, you told Ron and Hermione we were dating. I’m just wondering if, well, if we are dating?” I go to speak but he cuts me off, “I don’t want you to feel required to do anything, you know? I just, I know that you kind of took over being a caregiver for me, but we never like, uh, confirmed it. Um, and dating? Since you told them we are, I-I just wanna know if we are? W-when I’m not little?” I look at the red faced boy in front of me, getting straight to the point. 

“Hey, Harry, look at me please?” I tell him softly, his head coming up to look at me. “Will you be my boyfriend?” I ask him.

“Yes, but I don’t want you to feel obligated to.” I shake my head softly at him, reaching to grab his hands.

“I don’t feel obligated. I want to be your boyfriend and I want to take care of you, like I told you, I want to.” Harry looks down again. 

“Will you still be daddy when I’m in little space?” I nod quickly.

“Of course, Harry. Of course.” I tell him, watching him look up at me and smile. I smiled back and sat for a moment before Harry attacked me in a hug. 

“Thank you so much.” He mumbles quietly in my chest, I smile and wrap him up in a hug.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely, people. Sorry it's been so long, but my friend and I have been very busy. School started not long ago and we have not had much time together to write. We hope you like this chapter, please let us know what you think.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week, where are Harry and Draco at now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end.

*One week later*   
Harry's POV:

Draco and I sat in potions, my head resting on my hand. He looks over at me and chuckles, taking notes from the board. 

“Could anyone tell me an example of an unethical potion?” Hermione raises her hand quickly. Snape sighs. “Yes, Miss Granger?” 

“Amortentia professor. It forces the affected person to give up their consent, and Aurorsors have classified the use of it as a form of sexual assault.” Snape nods his head. 

“Correct Miss Granger. Under no circumstances must any of you ever brew or use this potion. Which is the reason why I had removed the section from all of the potion textbooks. However, if a fellow classmate of yours were to get affected, you should know how to help them. Today I will be teaching you how to make to counter potion.” Draco reaches under the table and grabs my hand. I look over at him and smile, my cheeks turning pink. Out of my vision, Snape looks towards us and smiles. 

“The ingredients reads as follows: Wiggentree twigs, castor oil, and Gurdyroot extract. The exact instructions will be in your textbooks. The correct potion will be clear and but still smell of something you love, the same as Amortentia smells to you. Begin!” Draco walks to grab the ingredients while I flip through the textbook to find the recipe. I kick my legs back and forth, biting on on my lower lip. Draco comes back with the ingredients and ruffles my hair, making me blush. We start the potion, Draco taking the lead and delegating me to chop and add things when needed. Finally, while the potion is simmering, I lay my head on his shoulder, resting my eyes a little. Draco turns and kisses my head. 

“How has the potion been progressing?” I bolt away from Draco and turn around to see Snape behind us, staring between us. Draco looks down and blushes, fiddling with his hands. 

“It’s uh, going pretty well, p-professor.” Draco stammers, looking over at me. Snape smirks at us.

“Meet me after class, both of you.” Snape waltzes away, looking at the other potions. 

“Bloody hell, do you think he saw everything?” Draco shrugs and rubs my shoulder. 

“He might have, it’ll be okay baby.” We both look down at the finished potion, it being crystal clear. I breathe in and smell the after rain air, strong mint, and Draco’s cologne. I start giggling and look up towards Draco. 

Draco’s POV:  
I look down at Harry and chuckle. When I breathe in I smell freshly ground coffee, sweet alyssum, and Harry’s shampoo. I bend down and kiss Harry on top of his head. As the bell rings, I pack Harry and I’s things, and then lead him over to Snape. My heart races as we get closer to him. Harry looks down at his shoes. He stumbles over his words quietly.

“Y-you wanted to s-see us p-professor?” Snape nods and motions for us to sit down at the chairs facing his desk. 

“I have noticed your recent behavior as of late and I would just like to confirm my own inklings.” Harry gulps and I grab his hand under the desk. “Draco, are you and Harry in a relationship? I have noticed the pleasantries and your uh, physical affection and as your godfather, not your professor, are my suspicions correct?” I nod and smile over at Harry. 

“Yeah, Harry is my boyfriend.” Harry smiles back at me and then looks at Snape.

“Sir, I promise that I will nev-” Snape cuts him off.

“I believe so, Mr. Potter,” Snape says, smirking. “Onto to lunch now boys!” He shoos us away getting from his desk and heading to the cupboard. I stand up and lead Harry out of the room, placing my hand on the small of his back. We walk to the Great Hall in utter shock. Finally, Harry speaks up. 

“I thought he was gonna kill me. I mean, doesn’t he hate me?” I laugh and put my arm around his shoulder. 

“Evidently not, Uncle Snape is actually a sweetheart, deep down.” Harry scoffs and shakes his head. We walk into the Great Hall and look to see where Blaise and Ron are. Sure enough, they’re sitting next to each other arguing. 

“Come on Blaise, you’re telling me you think that Scags, the man married to Princess Violet, is also a Veela? That’s ridiculous!” Blaise scoffs and crosses his arms. 

“Ron, do you pay attention to detail? It’s right in the book!” We sit down across from them. I smirk. 

“Are you guys talking about the Delphi series?” They both nod their heads, exasperated. “I haven’t read it yet.” Blaise laughs.

“Of course you haven’t, all you read are romance novels.” I blush and look away from Harry. 

“Shut up, I read other things.” Hermione and Pansy both giggle. Pansy then gestures towards Harry.

“How have you been, love?” Harry shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

“I’ve been pretty good, a little stressed from today,” Harry answers her. Pansy and Hermione both nod with a gentle look on their faces.

“Don’t stress yourself out too much, you know how bad that can get.” Hermione hums in worry, putting her hand softly on top of his. Which causes Harry’s face to flush bright red and me to wonder what she was talking about. I make a mental reminder to talk to him about that later.

“You worry too much, ‘Mione. You know nothing’s happened since we were in the forest.” Harry mentions. Pansy and I watch their exchange with curious eyes. 

“You can’t stop me from worrying, Harry, you should know that by now.” Harry broke out into a grin at her words. I squeeze his hand under the table as everyone falls into friendly banter. 

~~~  
I open the door for Harry after our final class for the day and watch him rush in and drop his back.

“Ugh, I’m so happy it’s Friday.” He exclaims, falling back onto my bed, which I transfigured into a queen size instead of a twin. I smile softly at him and close the door behind me.

“I know baby, me too.” Harry glances up at me and blushes before shoving his face in the bed. He says something that I don’t hear as it’s muffled into the bed. I frown briefly, we’re still working on his shyness and talking with me. 

“Hey, baby, what’s the matter?” I ask, sliding next to him as I start running my fingers through his hair. I watch as he turns his head to look at me, his cheeks still flushed. He averts his eyes away from me. 

“Can-uh-we stay i-in this w-weekend. Me and you?” Harry barely manages to say. I smile and cup his face in my larger hand. 

“Of course, baby, is there anything you want to do?” I’ve been trying to work with him on verbally talking to me. Harry hums and tucks himself into my chest with a small yawn. “You’re words please, sweetheart.” I tell him in my ‘daddy’ voice. 

“I’m sleepy,” I hear Harry mumble lightly. I curl my lips into a smile. This boy in front of me is amazing. I wouldn’t change him for anything. He seemed to want to slip into little space.

“Hold on, baby, we gotta get you ready for a nap,” I say, sitting up. Which receives a whine from Harry and a glare with no real heat behind it. He just looks like an angry, sleepy kitten. A kitten who still wants my attention. 

I laugh softly when he reaches up for me, I reach down and pick him up, placing him on my hip. I kiss his head as he lays it on my shoulder. I take us into the bathroom and sit him on the table we’d created for in there. Harry begins to swing his feet back and forth while looking at me. Yep, he’s definitely slipping. He has had a very long day. 

I hum as I slip his shoes off and move to unbutton his shirt. I slip it off his shoulders when I’m done and rub my hands over his shoulders, gently guiding him to lay down. His eyes looked heavy and I knew he was moments from falling asleep. 

“Keep those pretty greens open for just minute baby,” I say while I take his pants off, leaving him in a pair of red boxers with snitches flying over them. 

“Hurry, daddy,” Harry whines, crossing his arms and looking at me. Yep, he definitely slipped.

“I’m working on it baby, do you wanna potty for daddy, before we go lay down?” I’ve been slowly working up to putting him in a diaper or pull up, as he still gets embarrassed when we talk about them.

“Nooo,” Harry grunts, kicking his legs. I look at him.

“Now, Harry, you know better than to act like that,” I tell him sternly, reaching underneath the table for a pull-up. Harry just pouts up at me. “Now, you don’t have to potty?” Harry shakes his head. “Daddy’s going to put this on you, okay?” I tell him as I switch his boxers with the pull-up. 

“Done yet?” I chuckle at Harry’s whiny voice before I set him up. I grab a white long sleeved onesie with yellow ducks on it and slip it over his head. I lay him back down to snap it on. I tickle his tummy as I grab a pair of baby blue socks. 

“Come on, baby,” I say, picking him up. He wraps his legs around my body and arms around my neck, my hand wrapping around his bottom as I leave the room. He says nothing as I lay us down and he curls into my chest, his thumb coming up to his mouth.

I sigh, closing my eyes. I could do with a couple hours of sleep. That’s what I thought until I feel Harry squirming out of my hold. I snap my eyes open and sit up to see him reaching for something, leaning off the bed. I lunge and grab his waist, pulling him back.

“Harry, you’re gonna fall off, baby.” I rush out, looking him over. I watch as tears well in his eyes.

“I sorry, daddy. Jamie,” Harry points teary eyed to the stuffed elephant laying next to the bed. I grab it and hand Jamie to Harry. 

“You’re not in trouble, baby, daddy just doesn’t want you to get hurt,” I whisper in his ear, pulling him back down and under the blankets. I kept my eyes open until I was sure Harry was asleep. It had been a week since everything happened, and it was getting close to settling the rules. 

I kept Harry close to me and closed my eyes again, thinking about the weekend to come before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers. We would like to deeply apologize for the long wait, we've both had stuff going on and have not had time to write. Although I finished up chapter four for you guys last night and we are starting on chapter five now. Hopefully, there won't be that long of a wait between now and then. Please give us your feedback! It always encourages us. Thank you and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here on Archive and I am writing it with my friend who doesn't have Archive. Please let us know what you think and if you have any ideas for later chapters.


End file.
